Percy and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia, Truth or Dare, Can Get You There
by rockydd47
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, Percy and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia are all exposed as couples. Nico suddenly gets all confused and leaves them alone trying to find himself within the love life he never had. Luke has some tangled emotions but will someone help him along the way? or will he continue his act to get just what he wants?


_**This story is gonna be pretty short since I wanna move on to the next one which I've skipped to. Please write reviews!**_

_****_**(Luke)**

****_What have I just done?! Kissing one of my friends! THALIA'S A FRIEND NOT A GIRL FRIEND! wait a second. She's actually not os bad when you think about it. She's got the same style as you Luke. Control yourself. You know what you're like when you go all out. DAMN just remembered. Need to wake up early to pick up Thalia. I'll talk to her on the way there. It'll be fine Luke. Just keep telling yourself that. _

__I keep talking to myself but it sometimes just never works.

I sometimes just want to kiss Thalia again and get that feeling in my spine. That spark. But, she's so different to other girls which in a way is good but so different at the same time.

***Next Morning***

****"Luke!" yells my mom from downstairs, "get up, you're gonna be late!"

My mom to me is like a friend. She was a teen mom so it made sense. She didn't know about my previous girlfriend back on Long Island so I guess if she does find out about Thalia and me, she'll give me 'The Talk' and once I get older, the 'Going to bed talk' which would be really awkward.

"Don't you have someone to pick up?" I was lucky I didn't tell her if it was a girl or guy. Still, she's always known what to say to wake me up. Even though I'm a son of Ares, I'll be nice every once in a while. I'm only nice t the people I know, care and love. Like my mom, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and of course Thalia.

For some strange reason, once I woke up, Thalia was in my head. Her eyes, the way she looks at me, when she blushes it's pretty cute too.

I quickly dress hoping to find some clean clothes somewhere in my room.

I put on a pair of slightly ripped jeans, casual Nike shoes, a white tee with a plaid shirt over it. Somehow it makes a difference. I've learnt that from reading fashion magazines with my mom when I was really young. Don't ask, I know, It's weird.

I run downstairs hoping to pass my mom throwing me my lunch.

"Catch." she throws a brown paper bag at me and I say goodbye as I pick up my bag and head out the door.

My breakfast was a burrito. I stuffed it down until I finished. Thalia comes out wearing a pink and black striped shirt, ripped skinny jeans, casual sport boots and her hair tied back. Her backpack hung from her left shoulder. I could see her wave to her mom. She walks over to me and we start to walk together.

"I've been thinking lately and um, I don't know how to put it but, I think I like you." I say in the most cheesiest way ever.

"Well, I've been thinking too. I liked you before just because of your appearance, now I see that the inside does matter and to me, both you inside and out matter to me." I guess that means she likes me for my personality and not just my appearance. I think.

I didn't know what to do. I could feel my hand urging to hold hers. When both our hands lock, I look into her eyes just to see that she really does care for me too. Since Annabeth is now taken, I'll have to show her how it would be like to have me as a boyfriend, not only that but, I think I actually will love Thalia. I'll see how this plays out.

***At School***

****My and Thalia have agreed to make us a secret. A real secret. Not like Percy and Annabeth.

It's lunch and we're in the cafeteria, way at the back, no one could hear us or barely could see us.

We were so bored we played truth or dare. The game I thought was only played by 10-13 year olds. I was wrong.

"Okay, Thalia, Truth or Dare?" said Nico creepily.

I doubt Thalia would ever do a dare in school. I was so right there.

"Okay uh..." Nico stared at the ceiling for a while hoping to come up with something. "OH I got it, when was you first real kiss from when you were 12 and up."

I actually didn't want to know the answer unless it was me. Was it me?

Thalia looked at Percy and Annabeth, to Nico and to me. Her eyes somehow stayed on mine the longest. I guess I was her first kiss then. She was a pretty good kisser. Why wouldn't anyone want to kiss her?

This was truth or dare so no lies. I nodded my head but she struggled to answer.

"L-Luke." her eyes were closed shut in relief. She leaned back against the backrest. If it were me, I'd do the same thing. It would feel like a whole lot of weight being put off my shoulders.

"Y-you two?" Nico looked like he was about to faint. How funny. He was already half dead. I don't see how much more dead he could get.

"Hell yeah." I didn't know what to do so I just laid back on the backrest, put my arm around Thalia and sat there.

"Okay, Annabeth. Truth or Dare?" he still sounded creepy. I wonder if it's because he's half dead or it's natural.

"Dare." she was a risk taker so that made sense.

"Okay uh, I dare you to..." he thought hard, "I dare you to answer what I just asked Thalia."

That was one way of putting a dare to a truth. Loopholes.

Annabeth started to glow red. She looked at Thalia, to me, to Nico and the Percy.

I bet that first kiss was when they were in the cafeteria.

Percy nodded and Annabeth answered with his name. Still, Nico was almost dead.

"That cafeteria kiss things was your first?" he asked trying to save his last breaths.

"You knew?! Why didn't you say anything?" cried Annabeth.

Percy didn't do anything. He just laid back on his chair, arms spread out onto Annabeth's chair.

"Yeah so?" said Nico.

Annabeth couldn't do anything but sit there and sigh, leaning on Percy with his arm around her. If only that was me and her.

***After School***

****"You two walking home together again?" said Nico getting up on his skull patterned bike.

"Yeah, well, bye!" me and Lilia both waved and he rode off.

I held Thalia's hand and walked to our street.

"We don't have to go home now. Why can't we go later?" said Thalia. She wanted more time with me.

"I don't mind." We both walked past my house, to the closest place we could stop which was the gazebo.

Me and Thalia sat next to each other, legs up on a little table in the center.

"You know I actually like you right?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah, I do too. You're the one thing I can't get out of my head."

We both smile at each other, eyes locked not wanting to look away.

It was getting late so we had to say goodbye.

She stops infront of me just as I am about to turn to the stone steps of my house.

"You know I never want to say goodbye." She kissed me for about 10 seconds which was pretty long.

"I don't ever want to either but you know, we're teens, we're still under parental grounds so, no choice. Just know that i'll be there with you. Text me." I smile and give her a shorter kiss that lasted around 5 seconds and walk to my house letting go of her hands.

I take out my keys and open the front door.

"Hey Luke, how was school?" asks mom. She looked pretty casual but I knew something was up.

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine, now back to you, why were you home so late?" she was pressuring me down.

"Uh...uh..." I COULDN'T TELL HER ABOUT THALIA! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!

I thought long and hard. I observed anything I could around the room just for any ideas. Then I saw one thing that caught my eye. My mom. She was sitting on the couch with a magazine (like what Thalia would do to look casual), she sat by the window which had a clear view of the sidewalk.

DAMN SHE SAW US!

"D-did you happen to see me out there?" I ask trying to look calm.

"Oh yeah, sure I did." she sys flipping through another fashion magazine.

"What did you see?" I can't believe I was letting this conversation go on.

"Oh everything, You walking past the house to I think the gazebo, you having 2 kisses from a girl which lasted longer than I suspected and what do you think of this necklace? Maybe I could by it for your new girlfriend."

I felt so embarrassed. Why can't she be like a normal mom an find out by me telling her?

Mom started to smile devilishly. I knew she'd be on to me.

"So..." she pats the seat down net to her, "what's her name?"

I've been told never to turn down the offer of a seat so I drop my bag next to the coffee table and sit down next to her.

"Thalia. Thalia Grace." I say avoiding my mothers eyes.

"And what exactly did you do?" mom's. How typical for her to ask.

"Nothing! All we did was kiss, walk to school, walked back said bye and now i'm here. That's basically how it goes everyday." I say embarrassed.

"Hm. Okay, you can go, Just remember, I'm watching you." She did the really funny eye thing with her fingers and I just grab my back and walk away from her, upstairs to do homework which honestly I never do. Just something to get away from my questioning mom and my mind off Thalia for a while. I can't let her get in the way of everything. I like Annabeth and that is that.


End file.
